Talk:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3/@comment-8163902-20190823025619
MEET THE TEAMS Adria & Heidi (24 yrs.) - Twins from Dover, Delaware/Pinellas Park, Florida; Adria and Heidi Flaherty, spitting images of each other, want to show the other racers some "double trouble". These cheerful Northeasterners love a lot of the same things: sand buggying, roller skating, canoeing, shoe shopping, and catching up on their favorite reality TV. Fearless in spirit, Adria, a Bar-certified corporate lawyer, says her personal claim to fame is educating 10,000+ college undergrads about outsourcing talent from third-world countries while teaching at a mainly conservative institute. Heidi, a multimillion-dollar home appraiser, took a risk in her teenage years by moving to Florida with just the money from her high school barista days plus a now ex-friend. She is now one the most accoladed and youngest realtors in Tampa Bay and has married the man of her dreams. The twins hope they can reconnect to make this journey their newest greatest feat. Bianca & Taylor (45 & 39 yrs.) - Soccer moms from Apex, North Carolina/Cary, North Carolina; Hearty family women Bianca Davis and Taylor Newry have a sweet and competitive edge. Between their frenzied schedules, sports-crazed kids (a combo of 7!), and kickboxing classes, they still find the time to go on bottomless brunches downtown. Bianca, a special youth therapist and mom of four, has the hero card of developing the self-confidence and aspirations of many underprivileged kids. She is a director and host of her school's annual career carnival night, and the event has grown in parent-child visitors since the tradition began eight years ago. Taylor, a visionary leader for Tellecomplish and coach for her daughter's soccer team, is a doer at heart. Once a highly popular college soccer star for Notre Dame University, her fierce competitiveness rocketed herself into performing better in each step of her life. Her plan to keep all their ducks in a row on the race is "let ourselves be underestimated, that'll be their error." Vying for victory, the moms hope to provide funds for their children's education to show determination and a strong work ethic take people far. Cathy & Simon (28 yrs.) - Dating contractors from Richmond, British Columbia/Vancouver, British Columbia; Canadian construction contractors Catherine Kudis and Simon Tinou-Pike are both willing to "fight" their way to the end. In a dramatic sequence of on-and-off romance, both are hoping the race will set the story straight on their relationship. Cathy, a blunt powerhouse who calls herself "a bit of a control freak", enjoys hiking, cycling, and doing modeling part-time. She weaponizes her skills of mental combat to get jobs done on schedule, and is a team player when things are not going awry on the field. A tough cookie to crack, she believes her emotions will not play a part in completing tasks. Simon, a rambunctious and equally brash figure, spends his free time playing the guitar, reading inspirational life stories, and going to late-night fun errand runs with buddies. Unbelievable upon first glance, he tapped out of high school at 17, was kicked out of home, and spent the rest of his childhood touring in a trailer with other dropouts until they found refuge near the Spatsizi Plateau. He self-taught in construction after holding himself accountable for his future within his brief period of couch crashing, and worked his way to become the general contractor for a Vancouver firm. They believe the race will either pull them closer to each other or break them apart, and both are willing to risk it all for a win on their terms. Dave & Matt (25 & 23 yrs.) - Boyfriends from Killeen, Texas; Hunky southern charmers Dave Reckler and Matt Spalding have created a world of their own where their happiness together has captured the hearts of many in their community. Dave is a carefree owner and fitness instructor of a weightlifting gym. After studying communications at Baylor University, he has put his blood, sweat, and tears into creating his brand and promoting an active lifestyle for his clients. In his spare time, he loves jogging with his puppy Julius Caesar, DJing at his friends' parties, and going out to watch new movies. Matt is a fifth-generation ranch owner and plans to pass the pastures to his farmer cousin when it comes time. Growing up, he was taught by his dad to follow two mantras: 1) Never offend the spoon that feeds him, and 2) Clean up the cows because you did it to yourself. So in his own business-savvy fashion, he burned the rulebook by dating Dave and hiring outside ranchhand workers to accompany his cattle drives. On days he is off duty, he enjoys paddleboarding on the lake, lifting weights, 4x4 mudding, 3D printing inventions, and eating out. The boyfriends' intent on racing is to develop a deeper connection with each other by focusing on one goal, winning. And once they win, they plan to give Dave's gym a grand reopening renovation and Matt's parents a generous sum. David & Lydia (39 & 35 yrs.) - Engaged motorcyclists from Staten Island, New York; Car showspeople by day and dusk riders by night, David Umber and Lydia Chila are a tough duo who will not settle for second place. David, a motorcycle fanatic, has dedicated his life to sell, repair, and ride them "until my wrists don't feel like it anymore". He describes himself as quirky and ruthless, having worked countless odd jobs throughout his life such as a barhopping tourist guide to a chauffeur for a dog's wedding. Though his tendency to become emotionally attached is perceived to be his weakness, his determination to meet his goals do not go unnoticed. Lydia is too a dedicated motorcyclist, but wears a variety of hats. She answers messages as a recruiter for a modeling agency during daybreak, consults event coordinators for trade shows through the afternoons, and becomes an engaging bartender in the evenings at the local diner. David knows his good sense of direction and Lydia with her many talents will help them think before they leap. They count on merging their discrete attributes to strengthen their chances of winning. Eli & Charity (64 yrs.) - Retired husband and wife from Montreal, Quebec; Elijah and Charity Benson, originally from the Dirty South in Tupelo, Mississippi and Metairie, Louisiana, are allies of the world. Eli, a 20-year U.S. Army veteran, has traveled to locations civilians have been banned from entering. A courageous soul who has been on tours of duty from the Arabian military zones to the towering Belizean jungles, his merit for missions both in the force and for his faith make him unafraid of the surprises internatonal travel has to offer. Charity, an early-retired opthamologist, keeps herself entertained through auditioning and going on stage at comedy clubs. Calling herself a jokester, she imagines "people laugh, but that's because they know their life wasn't this messed up". Rooted from the inner city, Charity worked hard to earn herself two full-ride scholarships through her Bachelor's and Master's studies. Her personal claim to fame is paying off her tuition by herself to earn her practice licensure and Ph.D. after growing up in a poor communal household. After she and Eli decided to move to Montreal as their retirement city, Charity still flies back to New Orleans to do occasional lectures at the Louisiana State University. They hope their accumulation of energy and labor they brought into their life story can reach its pinnacle as they go on the race to win the $75K. Havul & Naeva (43 & 40 yrs.) - Separated couple from Santa Rosa, California/Sausalito, California; Havul and Naeva Guramar are an everlasting duo that will never ever split apart - as what they believed their relationship was. Separated since 2007, the couple in limbo have shared their moments of ups and downs. Havul, a software design manager from Silicon Valley, has felt his life has been less stressful without his wife in question around. He enjoys golfing, pottery, dancing, and cooking. Naeva, a housewife of one adult son, has made a living for herself selling articles from her clothing line Tempest & The Tations, and finds Havul quite the distraction from her other endeavors. Naeva has found time for herself to go hiking, making and selling homemade ice cream, and crocheting decorative tablescapes. The two still hold lasting, yet fleeting, love for each other. They believe the race is the perfect solution to test out the current condition of the waters and see if their goals can be met best together or apart. Both describing themselves as "selfish" and determined to let all reactions be authentic to themselves, the separated couple are on the verge of a great awakening. Jake & Daniel (22 & 21 yrs.) - Brothers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; ''Jake and Daniel Dayton hope to rock the racecourse with their extensive athletic experience in football, baseball, basketball, tennis, and hockey. Jake is a college student at Carnegie Mellon studying international business and an active member of the Phi Kappa Psi fraternity. In his free time, he enjoys playing ultimate frisbee, lifting weights regularly, doing tut choreography, and going on expeditions to the great outdoors. Jake suavely calls himself "a man's man", polishing himself up nicely and going for broke, depending on the occasion, in a snap between his last internship at a Fortune 500 company and co-hosting his recent themed social mixer. He believes his adaptability and various responsibilties he learned to balance in high school through college will take him to the end. Daniel is a student athlete at Duquesne University in baseball. More reserved than his familial counterpart, he is an accomplished graphic designer and has made iconic logos for various Pennsylvanian startups. Out of school, Daniel prefers to keep himself playing video games, swimming, and painting. Together, they pray their physical and mental strengths will keep them in the race long, and quick enough to claim the grand prize which Jake calls "the chocolate drizzle over the cherry on top". '''Jasmine & Juanita' (28 yrs.) - Long-distance friends from Regina, Saskatchewan/Boston, Massachusetts; Jasmine Ugende and Juanita Hopell were inseparable as high school besties back in their hometown of Queens, New York. As time passed after graduation, Jasmine was relocated to Canada as a treasurer/bookkeeper and Juanita moved to Boston after accepting a lucrative offer to represent Liberty Mutual. When most long-distance friendships tend to detach after a while, these two made the best of it by text, video chat, and writing each other e-mails every single day in times of despair, heartbreak, and milestones - and they are highly proud of their commitment. Apart, Jasmine enjoys working for charities throughout Alberta, running her own safe-space talk club, creative writing, and going on morning jogs. Juanita loves playing ladies' soccer and bocce, watching and reviewing romantic comedies for her personal blog "NYC to Boston Baby!", and working out at the gym. They plan to reconnect in person on the race after the last time these pals saw each other physically was seven years ago. Long-time analytical fans of The Amazing Race, they come in prepared with the geographical and cultural knowledge of the world in their back pockets. Kourtny & Reece '(32 & 24 yrs.) - ''Marathon training partners from Vancouver, Canada; Kourtny Malhor discovered Reece Bryant from a friend's MySpace comment of him advertising a personal training program back in 2004. Ever since, the duo have been lifting each other up physically and emotionally to the point they consider each other invited into their own families. In 2007 to 2008, Reece skyrocketed his coaching career by working in conjunction with the Beijing Summer Olympics, training various track & field finalists in their run for glory. Reece has traveled around the world meeting with his training associates and clientele from Paris to Singapore to Australia. In his off season, he enjoys barbequing, fly fishing, urban hockey, and dancing. Kourtny pushed herself to become close to one of the greats. After having been tormented in her childhood for being overweight, she flipped the script on her future following a strict nutrition and exercise regimen. Five years later, she qualified for the Olympic trials in the 400-meter dash and 800-meter relay. Despite not making the finals, she remains an inspiration to her follower base for her famous aloof quote, "maybe it wasn't meant to be, but I still had fun, I can still run." In her free time, she enjoys rock climbing, dressing to impress, and hiking. As a team who has trained together once, they hope their dynamics of screaming at each other for little mistakes will not trip them up on the race, and will count their experience as a one-off cooldown. They want to win the race to make a generous donation to the Boys and Girls Club of Canada, an organization they have paired up with since before their Olympic peak, and fund their personal projects. '''Tucker & Delilah (30 yrs.) - Brother and sister from Bentonville, Arkansas; Tucker and Delilah Love remain unbothered by the naysayers who said they would never be normally functioning people. A fatal car crash involving their father in 2003 was plastered all over newspapers and websites around their hometown, and left Delilah in an emergency state that left her no choice but to amputate her right leg. Tucker sustained a brain injury that doctors described as "the worst they had seen in all of Arkansas". Miraculously, both naturally rehabilitated and adapted to the sudden changes in each other's livelihoods. Tucker now works as an outdoor equipment retail associate and enjoys getting to know people through his job, learning to reform his speech. Delilah was a receptionist for 15 years and recently became a software architect at a leading computer development firm. She has enjoyed the perks of joining a wheelchair basketball team that travels around the South competing in various Paralympic Games, and has volunteered at countless events to show her "Love energy" for the disabled community. Gone through their most painful and joyful moments, the brother and sister team know they have what it takes to win the grand prize to pay off their remaining medical debt and purchase their own houses after living under one roof for thirty years.